A Light in the Dark
by saphirita roe
Summary: An older, more experienced Jack Swift encounters the unreal, an Elf. He learns more about the unknown, mysterious past that the human race failed to identify. Together they must overcome their differences and...


"Hey, wake up! Jack!" shouted Linda Downey to her sixteen year old nephew who seemed to not be able to hear her.

Jack Swift groggily opened his eyes. It was still dark outside, and he felt that it wasn't fair that his aunt out of all people should wake him up from a rare, pleasant dream when it was still night time. He tried to shut his aunt's voice off from his head by pulling his bed sheets over his head, but it didn't really help, it just became slightly muffled.

Linda was feeling like the bad guy from those super hero stories. She knew that Jack deserved the precious time to rest, and be like a regular teenager, but that wasn't possible today. They needed to get out of here, now.

A high pitched scream inside the house pierced the air. Jack's covers flew open and he sat upright, his eyes wide alert, moving rapidly across the room to Linda and the bookshelves that would stop the door from opening on both sides.

"We've got to go Jack. They are coming in numbers greater than the all of the guilds here in Trinity combined. I've no clue what they could possibly be, but we cannot go against them," Linda frantically whispered to Jack as she tugged him out of his bed and gathered some sharp looking items silhouetted by the moonlight. "You'll climb down the side of the house first, and I'll follow. Once you hit the ground, immediately run to Hastings' place, do _not_ look back, I'll be fine, I promise. You're more important than I am. Go now!"

She hastily opened the window, and flung it open. Jack was surprised at the strength of his petite aunt. Linda handed him a heavy backpack, and gestured him to fling it over both of his shoulders. The sheer silver curtains swayed breezily back and forth as if they didn't have a care in the world what was happening. The moonlight shined through the glass of window, highlighting Jack's sharp features on his face as he stepped away from the darkness. He jumped onto the stool of the window, and slowly descended his right foot down onto a jutting out brick. Jack firmly grasped a handful of vines that were snaking up their way on his house. He began to gain speed as he got the hang of it, and soon enough, his feet touched the ground. Jack glanced up at his window one last time before he started to run. His aunt was nowhere to be seen. Her instructions came flooding into his mind. Just as Jackturned his foot, and ran with great speed down the street, an ear splitting scream that didn't sound like a noise a monster could make, more like a human. He tried to brush the thought out of his mind as he bounded down the street.

Lights coming from passing houses flashed by him, an occasional, distant laughter or a mumble of words filled the air. It reminded him of yesterday, when everything had seemed normal. Linda had looked fine though she did act fidgety during the end of summer party; nervously glancing toward the window every now and then. Jack hadn't thought much of it, he came to a conclusion that his aunt was always like that since she'd faced people so cruel, it'd be an outrageous idea to imagine in an ordinary, human mind.

Jack's lung began to get heavy and stiff, making it hard to breathe as he scrambled down street after street to get to the other side of Trinity. He could hear his heart pounding loudly, and sweat began to trickle down his forehead, his t-shirt was starting to cling on his back. Even though he was a naturally good athlete now with the powers of the warrior stone, he still needed to train everyday to be in shape.

He spotted Hastings' brand new Mercedes car minutes away before he finally reached it. Jack's mind began to relax; he was so close to Hastings, why should he worry? Hastings was the well educated in two fields of the guild, wizardry and swordplay, warrior skills in other words. He jogged down the last street with a bit more confidence than a few seconds ago as he need covered the last street. _He _would_ pick a car like that_ Jack thought, his lips curling up slightly as he approached closer to the vehicle that was already running, but the lights weren't on, so that unnecessary attention wouldn't be attracted. A cold breeze suddenly swirled quickly around him as if trying to warn him, picking up dirty, fading flower petals and withering leaves that had been stepped on over multiple times. Jack slowed his pace, sensing the unusual change in the air. His hair on his neck pricked up as he a dry, metallic scent wafted under his nose. He unwillingly turned his body around slowly, eyes widening in horror and anger once he spotted what they were.


End file.
